Romans vs Skyrim
by TheGreatJabberyJamie
Summary: No one knew who they were, where they came from, or how they got here. They subjugated everything, wiping out all that opposed them. Technological and strategic geniuses could do almost anything with their wooden and metal constructs. This is an AU story about what would have happened if Romans went to Skyrim, it may have Slash, so may be rated M later. Veni Vidi Vici.


**Here's a new story for you people. I don't know quite what I was thinking when I wrote it. Other than it sounded like a cool idea and that I had inspiration. So without further adieu I present Romans vs The Elder Scrolls. I'm unsure of how often I will update this because it will also be a secondary story compared to Those Snake Folk, but I will still try.**

**Also it's a completely different Dragonborn to Resh and the two stories are linked in absolutely no way.**

No one knew quite how it happened, life in Tamriel had been as normal as it ever got. Alduin had just been defeated by the Dragonborn who had now assumed control over the whole serpentine race and the Empire had retaken the country of Skyrim from rebels. But what seemed like an average day turned completely upside down when almost completely out of nowhere… _they_ came…

Who they were, no one knew. How they got here was also an unknown. All that was known was that they were unstoppable and spoke some foreign language like no other known. They had no special powers, or magic of any kind; were no stronger, more likely actually _weaker _than the Tamrielic races; and the materials for their armour was no better than ordinary Imperial steel.

What made them extraordinarily powerful was their craftsmanship, strategy and intelligence. At first no one had thought of them as a problem. Most even mistook them for members of the current Empire. But when they quickly started taking bandit forts for themselves, and building giant constructs out of wood and steel that was when people started to worry.

More worryingly was their complete subjugation of the area around them, all creature that were hostile were swiftly culled with superior strategy and any bandits and criminals were immediately captured and used as slaves.

The slaves weren't even treated badly, it was more of a way of weaning out the weak who couldn't handle work. Any that did well earnt the right to be a free citizen and quickly adjusted to their new "Roman" culture.

Almost any attempt the Thalmor or Imperial Legion tried to wipe them out was quickly met with failure. The Thalmor were slightly more effective due to magic use, but it still wasn't enough. These new soldiers were far better equipped despite their mass production of armour with poor metals.

The sheer design of their weaponry and equipment was astounding, more than enough to get the job done. Spears designed to break and be unable to be thrown back until reforged; armour designed perfectly to provide room for air to flow and fast movements, yet capable of stopping arrows and blades alike if one was even lucky enough to hit their superiorly trained soldier; swords the perfect length and designed to slice someone from head to toe and still maintain perfect maneuverability.

The red garbed warriors had even managed to kill dragons, not even did they need the Dragonborn and his powers to do strip its flesh to keep it dead. The flying reptiles were a large problem for the Romans by the beginning, they lost many a legionnaire send wave after wave after the ancient dragons that breathed fire and ice upon their armies.

But like the Romans had done with all enemies so far, the conquered, shortly after coming and seeing. "Veni, Vidi, Vici." They called it.

Knowing that there is a lot to learn from old books the key leaders read, they knew that with research they could prevail. After encountering a problem that spears and swords couldn't solve they found another way. Sending a Frumentarii spy to the College of Winterhold, they took any books with knowledge about dragons they could.

At first all efforts were unsuccessful and their problem with dragons persisted, it wasn't hard for the Romans to cut them down until they _seemed_ dead, their strategies had long since developed for active combat against them, but they just just back up.

They would have been called immortal had the Romans been shortsighted as to not find another way, and alas they did.

After much research it was quickly discovered that the land they were on now 'Tamriel' was not the only continent. Another one, 'Akavir', also had a dragon problem. But they were soon wiped out, it wasn't clear how, but the information was enough.

It seemed a creature called a 'Tsaesci' was more than capable of killing them for good, without even needing a so-called 'Dragonborn' of legend to absorb their souls. This 'Dragonborn' had already made it clear that he wasn't willing to help the Romans when they first discovered he could kill dragons, so they instead vowed he would regret that decision and went their own way.

How the Tsaesci killed the dragons was by eating them, it there was nothing left of the dragon to rise again then it wouldnt. It would just be left a skeleton unable to do anything.

Of course the Romans wouldn't lower themselves to eat dragon flesh, but they did however use the same principles. Burning of dragon corpses became protocol, and if that wasn't possible they were to be cut up so as to be further incapacitated until they could be incinerated. Either that or they were tied to heavy weights and thrown into the sea or river using the Romans incredibly advanced pulley systems and machines. That was not the preferred choice though, not just because it took time, but because the Senate voted it as unnecessary cruelty to the creature as it would be left forever drowning.

The clear consensus between all major people of standing in Tamriel was that their downfall was mainly due to the one in charge of the 'Romans', the one with strategic thinking like none other, the one who conquered all the rift with little more than a scouting party, which soon developed over years to a huge Empire of his own.

The one who called himself Caesar… Julius Caesar.

**Tadaaaa. I hope you all liked the first chapter, there will be more to come. There may be slash as well (discovering my sexuality etc etc) so if you like that sort of stuff thats a plus for you, if that's not what you're into then keep reading and I'll just put a warning in any slash filled chapters for you.**

**My method for Romans being able to kill dragons is perfectly sounds as well when it comes to lore. I did a lot of research and it all makes sense and is possible in TES lore so no people can say this is lore unfriendly. The only part that is, is the ridiculous AU.**

**TGJJ out.**


End file.
